grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Jones
The wife of Doctor Nathan Jones who is a nurse and mother of Michael Jones and Sam Jones. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Liz always wanted to help people and decided from a young age to be a nurse. When she goes to Medical school to study nursing she falls for Nathan Jones who is planning to be a doctor. The two became a couple and before graduating the two are engaged and get married. They decide to live in Grasmere Valley where Nathan is from and they both worked there in the same hospital. Soon they have their two children Michael Jones and Sam Jones in the town which grew up in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas She has been key to helping to bring Joel Hewitt to his surprise Christmas party and also in seeing him through his death. Volume 7 Liz is seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. Volume 8 She was also key in holding Tessa Crab hostage in order so that she couldn’t give a speech for the Radical party. Volume 9 When Iago Biden threatens to close down the hospital, Dr Nathan Jones is furious and rather angry. Liz is there to try and calm him down. Nathan is still pretty annoyed but doesn't realise that the others doctors have made sure he gets injured so that he Iago will promise for the hospital to stay open due to its work. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike trying to take out the entire town, Liz Jones is one of the 'angels' who is going around trying to save people from the hit of the Mafia. She ends up having her position of an angel known and because of that she is poisoned along with Abigail Williams who revealed she was an angel, Chris Hunter, Mrs Taffy and Bridgette Parry. In the end however it is revealed that everyone is playing the Game Mafia, meaning no one was hurt and everyone had great fun. Volume 13 She along with Nathan and Michael are there when Sarah Lexington is in labor with her daughter Lexi Lexington. They manage to bring the child to the world where the father of the child Ryan Decony after proposing to his girlfriend Sandra Decony, who has no idea about his double life. Ryan is rather verbally abusive with Sarah and Liz doesn't want to give back the child to such parents but she has to. It would be a few years later when Ryan Decony would return to Grasmere Valley on trial for murdering his wife which he had done when he found out about his wife Sandra having a baby which would further complicate his life with his mistress Sarah and the child they have together, Lexi. Amazingly Liz, Nathan and Michael don't remember the couple from a few years back and don't seem to make the connection. Volume 20 Liz is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. When Tess O'Darcy performs and ends up falling on Anna Bice, she, Nathan and Dr Keith Brook all rush in to help Tess and after being lifted by Tim and Tom and Tess ended up being chair lifted to the hospital. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-10 Over the Edge #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Dr Keith is called while on holiday with Dr Nathan Jones and his wife Nurse Liz Jones by Dr Amanda Hathaway who is dealing with the case of Josh Harrow who fell out of a window after trying to sneak out of his dorm to see Abigail Zane. Dr Keith eventually makes his way back from his holiday to help out but after 5 weeks later the situation had already been resolved and Josh Harrow was saved.